Library
by Whitesaber
Summary: CROSSOVER! The library isn't just for reading. Faith/Fleur/Hermione Harry Potter/BtVS Rated M


Faith smiled looking at the huge libriay

Library

Author: Whitesaber

Disclaimer: I don't own them ** Sighs **I wish I did but alas I don't

Summary: There is so much more to do in a Library then read.

Note: Thank you to my beta's for reading this. If it wasn't for them there would be a whole lot more mistakes!

Faith smiled, looking at the huge library. _Red was right, this place is nice,_ she thought to herself. Red called her a closet book lover. She laughed at herself; well, she did have a reputation to protect. She didn't want people knowing that the bad ass Faith was, deep down a huge geek. She went on skimming the books until she found one that caught her eye, "Hmm dark arts defense." Opening it up she began reading it, walking with her head in the book, instinct took over and her body went to take a seat behind a few hidden shelves. She was half way through the book when she heard the library doors open and a set of footsteps enter. She knew she was pretty well hidden here, so she just ignored it and continued reading. A good fifteen minutes had passed, as she continued reading her book, when suddenly her keen senses picked up a faint scent. Getting up she followed it. Whatever this scent was made her body burn with a need she usually only felt after a patrol.

Walking a little farther to the back, she began to hear soft sounds. Making her way towards said noises she realizes that she is in a very secluded part of the library. Peaking around the corner she sees a brunette and a blonde; the brunette had her head leaning back, her lips partially open and moaning softly while the blond was caressing her, speaking in what Faith thought was French. She almost dropped the book as she heard and saw the brunette arch her back up and try to scream out as she fell over an edge that the blonde had been keeping her on. Try being the keyword, for the blonde was swallowing every moan, whimper and scream the brunette was letting loose with a kiss that Faith had thought only existed in movies.

She could feel the passion and love radiating off of them and running straight through her. _I have got to get out of here. _She was starting to move back when Faith froze in mid step and her head shot straight back to the scene in front of her. The brunette screamed again.

"_Fleur!" _

Apparently the young girl needed some air, for she was gasping and gulping it as if she hadn't had it in years. Her voice was once again rising in small whines, gasps, and moans. Her hips bucking to met each thrust of the blonde's fingers.

Faith saw the blonde smile wickedly, and then slip another finger into the girl. The brunette's eyes grew even wider as her breathing grew even shorter. Her back arched again and Faith stared in awe at the beauty she was witnessing. The girl had her mouth parted slightly once again, while the blonde had one of those delicate nipples in her mouth. Those soft curvy hips kept moving, her left hand pulling at the blonde's hair trying to get her closer, as her right hand was out of sight. Although from the gasp Faith heard from the French woman she had an idea of where that hand was. She watched as the one called Fleur let go of the brunette's nipple, and moved up to the girl's neck, moaning loudly

"Ma Chérie, moans if 'ou…" She whimpers " keep zat up…I" Fleur never got to finish her sentence, because the brunette latched on to the woman's lips and kissed her hard, this time she was the one swallowing the moans the French woman was letting go.

Faith had to get out of there or she was going to cum right there. So as quickly and quietly as possible she began moving away. She was just about to make it back to her own hiding place when she heard them both again.

"_Fleur… 'ermione…oh goddess yes…Don't stop…never…Ja'taime…I love you" _

Faith held onto the edge of a shelf as she herself felt the small ripples of pleasure wash through her. With each word she would shudder, tremble and when she could no longer hear them she let out a soft moan of her own. Taking a few breaths she looked over where her hand gripped the shelf and noticed that she had left a nice indent with her fingers. _Oops, hopefully no will notice,_ she thought to herself as she picked up the book she was reading and walked out of the library very quickly. Once she was outside she leaned up against the wall and tried to regain her breathing. That had never happened to her before; there was something about those two women that was driving her insane. Since the moment she had set foot in Hogwarts, she had tried her damndest to stay away from them. She didn't want to break someone up, plus she was starting fresh, but frankly she wanted both of them in her bed every night.

To hold them both, to feel their bodies up against her, gods, to be able to make them writhe under her,

"Stop it Faith, you know it's never going to happen girl," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned quickly, grabbing the offending hand and then pushing the owner of it up against the wall. Just as quickly as she had that person against the wall she let them go realizing who it was. She swallowed audibly.

"Sorry about that." Faith took a few steps away from the girl. She could still smell the light scent of both girls.

"It's alright. We were just a little worried. You seemed a little…distracted."

Faith looked at her then turned to see Fleur standing a little closer then normal. _These two are up to something._ Faith took another step backwards. _I have to get away from them or I am so going to get my ass in trouble with Dumbledore and I promised that damn old man I would avoid trouble at all costs._

"You could say that." She finally answered.

"Are 'ou okay Faiz? 'ou zeem a little fluzh." Fleur asked her, Faith felt Fleur's hand run through her hair. She could still smell Hermione's arousal on her. _Damn… damn… I'm supposed to stay out of trouble!_

"Say what?" normally Faith didn't have a problem understanding the French woman but their scents were getting stronger and she was having problems thinking clearly.

Hermione smiled at her and seductively walked the few feet that were separating them. "She asked if you are alright, because you" Hermione used her right index finger and traced a light line from Faith's temple down to the corner of her mouth. "Seem a little flushed. You sure everything is ok?"

Faith just stared at her._ What in hell is going on with me?_ She shook her head slightly trying to clear it.

"I zink we should take her to our home, ma amour. She does not seem to be well." Fleur's voice was low and carried an undercurrent that went straight to Faith's groin.

Hermione smiled, leaned into the slayer and whispered in her ear "Did you like what you saw?" Faith's eyes got wide, _what the fuck is going on? _She nodded slowly_ I never have these problems._ Before she could think more on it she heard another voice in her other ear.

"Zen come wiz us." With that she watched Fleur walk away towards her small cottage that was on the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione wrapped her arms around Faith and kissed her softly, then turned to watch Fleur walk.

"She can do so much with those legs." Just as Hermione finished the sentence Fleur looked over her shoulder and smiled, then continued on. Hermione licked her lips. "Care to find out?"

Faith looked up at the woman walking in front of them, and then glanced over at Hermione, feeling her heart and body ache. _Fuck it. I haven't had anything between my legs that didn't run on batteries for over two years now._ She smiled wickedly at Hermione, lifted the girl up and kissed her passionately. "Yes and much more."

Dumbledore smiled as he saw the three ladies make their way to Fleur's small cottage. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to intervene." Then he made a mental note to enlarge Fleur's home with extra bedrooms.

4


End file.
